


I Love You

by viv_mae_lover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_mae_lover/pseuds/viv_mae_lover
Summary: Keith finally tells Lance that he loves him. Unfortunately, it's too late.





	

Lance POV

I am startled awake by the yelling of me parents. I quickly try to go back to sleep, but I can feel myself starting to cry. The yells of my mother get louder and I can barely make out what she's saying. I reach over for my phone thats sitting on my bedside table. I quickly type in Keith's number.

"Hello?" he mumbled. Knowing I woke him up makes me feel worse.

"My parents are at it again..." I tell him in a whisper.

"Lance," he says sternly after gasping. I feel the hot tears run down my face as he continues. "What are they saying?"

"They are yelling about me and how I'm such a failure and im bad at everything and i need so much help, please" I know he probably can't understand me as I am sobbing now.

"Lance, you are not a failure. No matter what you do you will never be a failure," Keith said and I try to control my cries.

"Keith, why can't you admit it? I know I'm a failure. I know that nobody likes me. I know this and when you say I'm not it just gets my hopes up," I take a deep breath and I can practically hear him clench his fists. "And every single time I get let down and it repeats over and over and over again. And Keith, It won't stop."

"Lance, I know this is bad timing, but it is as good as time as ever. I... um..." He stutters and I can feel my heart-shattering.

"You... hate me..." I barely manage to get out and I can feel the sobs wracking my body.

"No, Lance, I would never ever be able to hate you. No matter what you do, say, or feel I will love you forever," he pauses. I hear soft sniffles coming from the other line before he I will love you until you're sick of me and I will continue loving you."

"You... love me... but nobody loves me... nobody would ever have a reason to love me... nobody would ever want me..." I say not wanting to believe it.

"You mean to tell me that nobody wants you, but I don't see where I became nobo-"

"Keith-"

"No, Lance let me finish," he breathes in and out sharply. "okay?" he asks softly and I don't say anything; i can't say anything.

"In my eyes im somebody important. But I am pretty stupid,"

"Keith-"

"Lance I know this isn't really helping you but I really need to tell you this so I need you to be quiet even if it's only for a few minutes. Can you please do that for me, Lance?"

"Yea,"

"I'm definitely not nobody. So when you tell me that nobody wants you; it hurts. I don't know how you can say that when I'm here and I'm fighting for you. I'll fight for you every day because I care about you. If you can't hear me when I say you matter. Maybe now you will. And I know I'm not nobody so stop saying that nobody cares wants you. I here for you and I will fight for you even if you don't believe. I love you so much and I care about you with my body heart and soul. And I would never be able to live with-" his voice cracks. "And I would never be able to live with myself if- if you did anything to hurt yourself."

"Keith- I'm- I'm so sorry and I wish I could make it up to you. I never knew you had these feeling and I'm so sorry; there are so many things that you don't know about me-"

"What Keith?! I need you to tell me. I ne- want you to trust me- trust me enough to tell me, please," he stutters through his cries. I force myself to breathe through my own tears.

"The only reason I'm still here is because Pidge found me before- before- all the pills- before they-" I sob harder remember her face. Remember how much my parents yelled at me after the hospital. Remember how Pidge was the only one who came to visit me. "Where were you?"

"I did come! I came for hours upon hours for days! You- you were sleeping. After you woke up I couldn't bring myself to- to see you. I know this is stupid but it felt like I was numb when I saw you; I couldn't feel anything. And I- I love you so much,"

"Why have you never told me this?! Why did you- you didn't you ever tell me? Do you know how many years I thought that you hated me and that I was just a burden to you; that you didn't actually like me?" I say, angry at him; angry at myself; angry at Pidge.

"I know stupid move. I swear to you- I was going to tell you- I just- I wanted to wait for the right minute. The right time so you would- so you might actually-

"I love you so much Keith. I love- ove you so so mu- much and I need- need you to help me," I realize that I'm not lying and that made me want to die. Keith was so important to me; I was in love with Keith. Keith, he'd help me so much already; I was in love with him without even realizing it.

"Lance, I don't want you to say that out of pity," Keith whispered through the tears.

"I was always in love you," I whisper and right at that moment my dad bust down the door.

"You f**king b*stard! Who the f**k are you talking to you f**king f*g! Huh?! Talking to your f*g of a boyfriend?!" He screams at me at the top of his lungs. He lunges forward pulling me up by my hair. I try to repress my screams but fail as he throws me to the ground.

Keith POV

*a month later*

I walk forward tipping slightly almost dropping my beer and lay down on his grave.

"Here you go, buddy," I mumble as I tip over my drink, pouring half of it over his dravestone. I pull out my knife. "Why the f**k did that b*stard-" I stop myself. I don't want to cry; I knew that there are already tears flowing down my face. I turn toward the gravestone. I read the first two lines and feel my stomach swell.

"Here lies Lance McClain.

Beloved son and brother."

I reach into my pocket. I quickly text Pidge saying '911 come to his grave'. I grab out my bottle of sleeping pills and I set them next to my knife on the ground.

"One pill for every day since he died," I say as I count out the pills and put them in a line. I slowly and steadily swallow everyone I have laid out; 31 pills. I look up and glance around. I know Pidge can't get here that fast but I'm pretty sure she was trailing me.

"Keith! Don't do it!" Pidge screams from somewhere behind me. Everything is starting to feel blurry and I lay down, planning on napping for a little while; I'm awfully tired.

"Keith! Don't go to sleep! Keith!" I can barely hear the pain in her voice and I think finally I will be reunited with my love.

I reach up and quickly kiss the gravestone.

"I'll see you soon my love, Lance McClain. I love you so much,"


End file.
